Gramaticalmente falando
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Fácil de aprender, difícil de exercer. Para Mr. Montagh.
1. Verbos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman fica com a Akira Amano, eu fico com o Reborn. Hino é do Mr. Montagh. Ou do Takeshi. Whatever. Se não gosta de OCs... ah, foda-se.

* * *

**Verbos  
**

_Conhecer_

Foi simples, fácil e rápido.  
— Qual o seu nome?  
— Yamamoto Takeshi.  
— Eu sou Kotoba Hino.  
E ficou (quase) por isso mesmo.

_Lutar_

Ele era um espadachim mil vezes melhor do que eu. Eu o desafiei, achando que faria muito coisa, mas ele me colocara no chão com apenas dois golpes (e o pior foi a expressão tranqüila no rosto, a de _eu sei que vou ganhar_).

_Perder_

Ele me ofereceu a mão e eu quase não aceitei, mas era tão convidativa que a agarrei com força desnecessária. Naquele momento, perdia a vontade de perder a companhia de Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Sentir_

Merda, merda, merda. Coração acelerado, respiração irregular, vermelho nas bochechas, nervosismo, mãos suadas, vontade de estar junto. A maior porcaria que um ser humano pode sentir. Principalmente por alguém do mesmo sexo.  
Merda.

_Sorrir_

Odeio vê-lo sorrir. Dá-me vontade de... enfim.

_Querer_

Empurrá-lo contra a parede, beijá-lo, mordê-lo, abraçá-lo, agarrá-lo, apertá-lo, lambê-lo, senti-lo...  
Um dia eu faço. Sério.

_Beijar _

Uau. Consegui. Mil vezes melhor do que eu imaginava...

_Fazer_

(tudo aquilo que queria)  
Ah, meu Deus.

_(E amar? Quem precisa de definição?)_

* * *

**N/A: [EDIT] **Tirei o Hibari/OC da fic. Estava um lixo e a Murder vai merecer muito mais que isso. Ademais, obrigada Nina por opinar e _Mon_, tu já conhecias a fic, então tudo bem.


	2. Numerais

**Numerais**

**Dez** vezes. Dez vezes que Kotoba Hino olhou de forma (que ele achava) discreta para Yamamoto Takeshi, dez vezes de analisar aquela cicatriz no queixo, dez vezes de pensar que nunca seria tão bom quanto ele. Dez vezes de desejar ser o Guardião de Qualquer Coisa, só para estar entre eles, ou só para estar perto dele. Dez dedos se unindo quando Takeshi apertou a mão de Hino (o que sempre fazia com um sorriso, quando passava por ele) e dez respirações profundas para acalmar o coração daquelas inúmeras sensações causadas por ele. Dez palavrões escorrendo pelos lábios por estar se apaixonando pelo maldito Guardião da Chuva.

E quando Hino passava em frente à porta do quarto de Takeshi (sempre de propósito, sempre para poder se esconder em algum lugar. Isso estava ficando preocupante), eram **nove** maneiras diferentes de sofrer. Quatro por causa de: um, os gemidos que escutava lá; dois, o barulho de corpos na cama; três, ser alguma alta hora da madrugada e quatro, depois de um bom tempo, Gokudera saindo sorrateiramente daquele quarto. Mas ainda havia cinco outras maneiras, complementares àquelas: cinco, ouvir gritos que não eram de prazer; seis, também ser um pouco tarde da noite para as brigas costumeiras; sete, porque ouvia barulhos na porta que se assemelhavam a socos; oito, Gokudera saindo cheio de raiva daquele quarto acendendo nervosamente um cigarro. E a nona maneira, a pior delas, ouvir um suspiro deprimente de Takeshi enquanto ele ficava olhando o corredor escuro e ver aquelas gotinhas de chuva caindo de seus olhos.

Hino tinha até pensado em deixar aquilo para lá, mas **oito** dias após a briga mais feia que ele já tinha tido o desprazer de escutar (sim, porque mesmo significando que Gokudera e Takeshi talvez não tivessem mais nada; Takeshi ainda sofria por isso, não era mesmo?), Gokudera e Takeshi não mais se olhavam na cara, ele viu que não podia desistir. Não por causa do seu amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque sabia que não agüentaria passar mais oito dias (que poderiam virar oito semanas, oito meses, oito anos...) sem ver o sorriso verdadeiro de Takeshi.

Decisão tomada, ele começava a se achar idiota. Porque ele nunca esteve muito perto de Takeshi (pelo menos, não tanto quanto queria), então ele tinha **sete** tentativas de se aproximar de Takeshi – e elas sempre funcionavam. Quando Hino se aproximava com dois copos de café nas mãos, sem sorrir muito para não parecer idiota, estendendo um para Takeshi. Ou então, quando Takeshi estava treinando só e ele arriscava aparecer lá, com sua espada mil vezes mais fraca; alegando que queria treinar um pouco. Mesmo sabendo que perderia, ele ia. E lá se ia mais uma tentativa, sendo esta falha: queria ao menos uma vez ganhar dele. A quarta era quando Takeshi perdia tempo olhando para o infinito (e Hino tinha aquela certeza irritante de que ele estava pensando em Gokudera) e ele simplesmente chegava lá e sentava-se ao seu lado, querendo distraí-lo de tudo. A quinta era a que ele mais gostava: quando via Takeshi aprendendo algo novo e então podia pedir para que ele o explicasse – os olhos de Takeshi voltavam a brilhar. Outra era quando chegava à noite e Hino passava em frente à porta de Takeshi, sem ouvir nada do outro lado – segurar-se para não bater na porta do quarto e agarrá-lo. A sétima era a pior e acontecia quando Takeshi estendia a mão para Hino, dando-o mais uma chance de lutar contra si, mas Hino negava porque odiava perder, mas odiaria ainda mais ganhar ao saber que Takeshi havia se distraído com Gokudera que passava por lá.

Hino sempre se arrepiava com aqueles **seis** toques especiais. Um em sua mão, levando-o para dentro do quarto (e era nesse momento que Hino não acreditava que tinha tido coragem para bater àquela porta numa noite qualquer e tomar os lábios de um sonolento Takeshi com volúpia); o outro, as pontas dos dedos do espadachim mais experiente subindo pelos seus braços (porque Hino era tão idiota a ponto de ter tomado o primeiro passo da primeira vez, mas depois simplesmente se sentir congelado). Takeshi tocando seu rosto com as duas mãos, os olhos fechados e então, o mais aguardado – o quarto toque, o dos lábios de Takeshi nos seus. Cinco, e as mãos de Takeshi estavam subindo pelas suas costas e seis, a boca de Takeshi ia para o pescoço branco de Hino, que já estava completamente arrepiado a esta altura.

Depois dos seis toques de praxe, as coisas viravam uma loucura. Mãos percorrendo corpos e **cinco** peças de roupas indo para o chão, numa seqüência que nenhum percebia que era sempre a mesma: Takeshi não dormia de blusa, então seus lábios eram momentaneamente separados quando este puxava a blusa de Hino para cima com pressa. E as mãos de Hino desciam pelas costas de Takeshi, arranhando e pegando o cós, da calça e da cueca, e puxando para baixo. Takeshi fazia o mesmo, só que arranhando o tórax de Hino. E as cinco peças jaziam no chão, mas eles nem lembravam mais disso.

E então as respirações iam desacelerando e Hino descansava a cabeça no peito de Takeshi e adorava o som daquele coração batendo. E adorava pensar que aquele coração estava se recuperando de Gokudera por causa dele e eram as **quatro** palavras que ele mais odiava dizer, porque ainda não tinha resposta. Mas sabia que um dia teria: _Eu te amo, Takeshi._

— Olha, Hino... — Takeshi começou e Hino pensou em treinar seus **três** sorrisos. O primeiro era aquele tranqüilo, de que não importava qual a gravidade do assunto, para ele estava tudo bem. Tinha aprendido aquele sorriso com Takeshi. — Você está sendo muito importante para mim nesse momento, porque, haha, eu sei que você sabe do que houve entre mim e o Gokudera... — e Takeshi coçou a cabeça, meio envergonhado e Hino trocou o sorriso tranqüilo para um sorriso tenso e amedrontado. Ele não sabia se queria ouvir o resto. — E eu entendo seus sentimentos e eu gosto de recebê-los, mas... Como eu digo isso? Bem, o Gokudera mudou minha vida, mas veja só no que deu, eu... — E o sorriso de Hino mudou para um sorriso de dor, que só era sorriso porque ele não tinha vontade de fazer uma cara triste, sabendo que Takeshi sentiria dó dele. — Então... Acho que... Tenho medo que isso aconteça de novo, entende?

Mas Hino não entendia, porque aquilo estava errado. Então ele ficou sério e estendeu os **dois** braços para Takeshi, convidando-o para um abraço. Olhos sérios, sorriso trêmulo no rosto e aquela intuição de que Takeshi precisava dele, para sempre.

— Estou te dando **uma** chance de mudar sua vida para melhor.

Takeshi olhou para os olhos de Hino e soube que agarraria aquela chance, porque tinha certeza de que as chances de Hino abandoná-lo eram iguais a **zero**.

* * *

**N****/A: **Adorei essa, Mon. Bem, como podes ver, agora é só TakeshiHino, porque... depois eu darei uma fic particular à milady. De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado.


	3. Interjeições

**Interjeições  
**_(com participação especial das onomatopéias)_

_

* * *

  
_

— _Ah_ — o som escapa dos lábios de Hino, graças a Takeshi mordendo seu pescoço. _Poft_, eles dois fazem quando caem sobre o colchão macio. Hino tira a blusa de Takeshi e usando de muita força, inverte as posições.

_Slurp_, _slurp_. E dessa vez é Takeshi que tem os lábios entreabertos, fazendo _arf-arf_. Hino sorri, abaixando-se mais. _Zoop_, faz o zíper de Takeshi sendo puxado para baixo. _Slurp, slurp_.

— _Hmmm_... — _arf-arf_, Takeshi. _Poft_, e Takeshi está por cima de novo.

— _Oooh_… — é Hino, quando Takeshi arranha seu tórax desfazendo-se daquela blusa. Hino está só de calças de pijamas, então não há som de zíper sendo aberto. Depois há um _sigh-sigh_ dos dedos molhados de Takeshi entrando e saindo de Hino. — _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_... — _arf-arf_.

Então _badum_-_badum_-_badum_ do colchão da cama por causa dos dois corpos se movimentando intensamente. Muitos _arfs_.

— _Uh_ — de Hino e um último _badum _e os dois corpos estão deitados na cama. _Arf-arf_. Takeshi olha para Hino e sorri.

_Mmm. Mmm. _O beijo acaba e eles se encaram. Takeshi dirige uma mão para o abdômen de Hino e sorri.

— _Aaah..._ — e começa tudo outra vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Dignidade zero para essa fic, falei. A próxima será melhor, Mon chéri. Mas são interjeições! Caralho.


	4. Pronomes

**Pronomes **

_Pessoais_

Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, mas ele tinha que ser tão tranqüilo o tempo todo... De certa forma, eu gostava daquilo. Ele conseguia impor sua vontade sem falar nada, só chegando perto. E eu ficava nervoso e ele, tranqüilo e quase ingênuo. E eu achando tudo aquilo muito errado...

_Oblíquos_

Beijava-me, deitava-me na cama, com uma delicadeza pueril, de criança com brinquedo novo. Tocava-me, o corpo e o rosto. E eu o tocava também, porém não conseguia fazê-lo com delicadeza, era sempre nervoso, porque tinha medo que descobrissem o erro – e por que era erro? Amar era erro? As pessoas diriam que o amor que me fazia suspirar por ele era errado e eu me preocupava demais com as pessoas...

_Possessivos_

Minha pele marcada pelas mordidas dele, minha alma tocada pelo seu amor, meu coração acelerado pelos seus beijos... Minha consciência pesada pela culpa, minha vontade de (não) parar, minha vontade de senti-lo... Tão forte, tão rápido, tão profundo, tão ele... Meu medo de sermos descobertos, meu arrependimento (falso) depois e o sorriso tranqüilo dele, o sorriso de "eu sei, eu entendo, não se preocupe"; meu egoísmo, meu amor, meu Takeshi, meu Takeshi, meu Takeshi...

_Pronomes pessoais retos _

Desenho uma linha no chão. Desenho outra, paralela. "Uma sou eu. A outra é você... É assim que deveria ser. _Nós_ não pode existir, Takeshi..." falo, sentindo-me podre por dentro. Ele ri e faz outro traço, da ponta do seu para a ponta do meu.

"Eu não ligo," fala com a sua simplicidade de criança. Eu suspiro, porque não devo ligar, também. Não é certo ligar para isso, importar-me com o que vão dizer. Chega até a ser idiota imaginar que qualquer um além dele possa se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu suspiro e ele me beija. _Nós_ não deveria existir – mas, lá no fundo, eu sei que isso não faz sentido conosco.

* * *

**N/A:** É, Cord, tu já conhecia essa... Mas eu quis postar enquanto esse maldito bloqueio não me deixa escrever algo melhor. Vai reler a dos Numerais para ver se tu se sente melhor. q


End file.
